Glossary P
Glossary Abbrev.| A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W | X | Y | Z pain #The result of an impact or hurt. #(in its various forms) is the indication of an engram. Composed of heat, cold, electrical and the combined effect of sharp hurting. If one stuck a fork in his arm, be would experience pain. When one uses pain in connection with auditing one means awareness of heat, cold, electrical or hurting stemming from the reactive mind. According to experiments done at Harvard, if one were to make a grid with heated tubes going vertically and chilled tubes going horizontally and were to place a small current of electricity through the lot, the device touched to a body would produce a feeling of pain. It need not be composed of anything very hot or cold or of any high voltage to produce a very intense feeling of pain. Therefore what we call pain is itself heat, cold and electrical. If a pc experiences one or more of these from his reactive mind, we say he is experiencing pain. "Electrical" is the bridge between sensation and pain and is difficult to classify as either pain or sensation when it exists alone. Its symbol is PN. pan-determinism (pan-determined) Broad determinism; the action of determining not only one's own actions, but the actions of others as well, especially to determine the activities of two or more sides of a game simultaneously; to become pan-determined it is necessary to view a dispute, struggle or game from both sides. pc see preclear. picture An exact likeness; image. A mental image picture. pleasure moment These are mental image pictures containing pleasure sensations. One seldom addresses them unless the preclear is fixated on some type of "pleasure" to a point where it has become highly aberrated. postulate A conclusion, decision or resolution made by the individual himself; to conclude, decide or resolve a problem or to make a plan or set a pattern for the future or to nullify a pattern of the past (like in New Years resolutions). We mean, by postulate, a self-created truth. A postulate is, of course, that thing which the individual uses to start a directed desire or order, or inhibition, or enforcement; it is in the form of an idea. Postulate means to cause a thinkingness or consideration. potential trouble source #Somebody who is connected with an SP who is invalidating him, his beingness, his processing, his life, or even his group. It is a technical thing. It results in illness and mood swings and is the cause of illness and irrational mood swings. #The PTS guy is fairly obvious. He's here, he's way up today and he's way down tomorrow and he gets a beautiful session and then he gets terribly ill. That's the history of his life. #The mechanism of PTS is environmental menace that keeps something continually keyed-in. This can be a constant recurring somatic or continual, recurring pressure or a mass. The menace in the environment is not imaginary in such extreme cases. The action can be taken to key it out. But if the environmental menace is actual and persists it will just key in again. This gives recurring pressure unrelieved by usual processing. (Abbr. PTS) Power Grade given if pc did not go Clear on Engram Clearing, called Power Processing (formerly Grade 5 and Grade 5A). See also Release. practical In study, the drills and actions which permit the student to use in practice the theory he has been taught. preclear From pre-Clear, a person not yet Clear; generally a person being audited, who is thus on the road to Clear; a person who, through CT processing, is finding out more about himself and life. (Abbr. pc) Preclear Information Sheet, PC Assessment Sheet, (White Form, PC Info Sheet) A form done with new preclears, or pc's who haven't been audited for some time (years). Doing the form with a pc gives certain basic data that is necessary for the Case Supervisor. It is done by an auditor in session. Prelogics Also called The Qs, The Prelogics are a set of five axiomatic statements published by LRH in 1951. They are concerned with self-determinism and underlie The Logics. pre-OT A person, having achieved the state of Clear, now working towards the state of OT, the state of Operating Thetan. prepared list The auditor, trained in using a meter, can use (printed) prepared lists to find the specific problem or difficulty he needs to address to get the preclear out of an unpleasant or puzzling situation in session. The list will contain all the possible difficulties for that action and the meter will tell the auditor which ones to take up. A prepared list may turn up one thing or many things, that should be tackled before the routine process should be taken up again. Prepared lists can also be used to address a troubling area of pc's life and "clean it up". prepcheck An auditing action in which a subject found to be charged is discharged by the use of a prepared list of buttons (called the prepcheck buttons). Buttons such as suppressed, invalidated, didn't reveal, etc. are used to find charge and reactivity connected with the subject being prepchecked. There are 20 prepcheck buttons on the list. present time That which is now and which becomes the past almost as rapidly as it is observed. It is a term that refers to the environment as it exists now, not as it existed; as in the phrase "the preclear came up to present time," it means the preclear became aware of the existing matter, energy, space and time of now. present time problem A specific problem that exists in the physical universe now, on which a person has his attention fixed. This can be practical matters he feels he ought to do something about right away. Any set of circumstances that occupies the pc's attention, so he feels he should do something about it instead of being audited. (Abbr. PTP} pressure somatic In Engram Running, considered to be a symptom in a lock, secondary or engram, simply part of the content. The pc feels a physical pressure stemming from the bank. prior assessment An assessment done in Engram Running in which a time period prior to a significant occurrence, accident, or change happened in pc's life. Example: In the Engram Drug Rundown you find what somatics, misemotions and pains the pc had prior to taking drugs. The idea is, those troubles caused him to take up drugs and may still be present. prior read Reads which occur prior to the completion of the major thought. (Major thought is the complete thought being expressed in words by the auditor.) It is not used in auditing. problem Anything which has opposing sides of equal force; especially postulate-counter-postulate, intention-counter-intention or idea-counter-idea; an intention-counter-intention that worries the preclear. process A specific technique used in auditing (processing). There are many processes. They consist of carefully worded questions and commands. They are used by an auditor in a formal session to help his preclear. processing See auditing. product A finished high-quality service or article in the hands of the consumer in exchange for a valuable. program A program is the overall plan of auditing for a specific pc. A program is the sequence of actions session by session to be undertaken on a case by the C/S in his directions to the auditor or auditors, auditing the case. psychosomatic "Psycho", of course, refers to mind and "somatic" refers to body; the term psychosomatic means the mind making the body ill or illnesses which have been created physically within the body by derangement of the mind.